Forgotten past love lost
by tsubaki uchiha
Summary: what can you do when your lover cant remember your intimate times together and is now in the hands of another? neji has to live with that. naruto his previous lover cant remember anything of the relationship except being friends. and their corporate enemy sasuke has taken naruto as his own. can naruto remember on his own ? and what of sasuke part in this? neji feelings as well?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone or anyone who still reads my stuff its been about five years since i did anything. I apologize i havent went a day without thinking about fanfiction. I hve read things in the past years and even write stuff i just havent had the time to do anything sonce i had started highschool. Mow that i graduated! (Yes !) i can try to put stuff up. First it will be short stories i wrote in the ten minutes i had in the week. But the uploads will be slow since i will be getting ready to enlist into the armed forces!

Yes soldiers like anime and manga too.

Yearning for comfort will be uploaded hopefully once i sort the chapters out(i wrote randomley) and suductress's human boy has six very long chapters ready but not converted to word yet(gomen). ;(. Plus the title will be changed as well as the first chapter i revised it since.

So sorry that i been absent just when my stories were going great! I dont even know if i still have the little fans i did have. But cant blame anyone but myself.

in place of all the missing work that will eventually be here I will present to you the first chapter of a story I thought of when I watched that amnesia movie with channing tatum and his wife. ENJOY!

Forgotten past love lost

BY TSUBAKI UCHIHA

CHAPTER ONE

Neji sat the window in the ten story New York style apartment looking down in the new dawn over Tokyo. He watched for a particular black Mercedes transporting a specific blonde.

He's been doing this since his roommate, Naruto, been going out with the rival company heir, Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't that he didn't trust Naruto; so much as he despised the Uchiha.

It's been a year since the accident that erased Naruto's memory. Taken things away from Naruto that made him…him. Neji lost things as well since Naruto lost his memory. As tired as he was, he stayed at the window waiting for his roommate to arrive.

Neji had pulled another all-nighter he knew he was not in tiptop shape, working at namikaze enterprise all day then going to classes and then studying half the night. Not to mention watching over Naruto as well.

But neji didn't complain. He was use to multitasking, making exhaustion seem normal for him. He took his shower a while ago though the thick mass of long hair was going to take a long time to dry. Also he knew Naruto was one to take a long bath when he wanted to.

He spotted the sleek Mercedes-Benzes pull up in front of the apartment building. The door open, revealing a blonde mass of hair.

Naruto.

He got up from the window perch, crossing to his room. He didn't want to watch the transfer of affection that the accident robbed him of. One of the many things that was robbed by the accident and Sasuke Uchiha.

TUTUTUTUTU

After saying goodbye Naruto watched the dark vehicle drive away. He walked up the door of the hidden leaves suite and greeted a porky young man that mumbled to him.

"Hey Choji," Naruto grinned. "I brought a doggy bag from the restaurant; you can have if you want."

The heavyset doorman gleamed as if he just won a gift from kami himself. "Thanks Naruto, you're the best!"

"It's nothing," Naruto said sheepishly. "Say, when did neji-kun get back?" Naruto knew that neji came in very late yet able to get to work on time.

"Oh, he came in pretty early last night, at least for him, probably about 12 last night."

"Arigato Choji-san," Naruto nodded as he passed by Choji to trudge up the stairs.

Naruto came in and immediately went to the bathroom for a shower. He was sweaty and sticky with sweat and other things. He peeled off his clothes catching whiffs of Sasuke's cologne, making him think back earlier to Sasuke's muscular form, pinning him down as they—

Naruto gulped audibly. Every time he thought about Sasuke's body he got terribly weak kneed. But beside the strong images of Sasuke, he had gotten images that didn't make sense. They came so quick, Naruto felt lightheaded from it. He squeezed his eyes to calm him down.

He called his dad earlier to check in with his dad, who was stuck at work. His dad always was trying to be too love-devoted to his son. Being the heir of the most powerful company in the city his dad would pester him like a bee if he didn't contact him.

His dad always worried over him of his whereabouts and his personal life which annoyed Naruto. But he couldn't do anything about it. In college studying business and marketing never interest Naruto at all. He had a thing of marine biology though he would never say it. He wanted to make his dad proud of him, even if it means following in his dad footsteps.

Naruto hopped out the shower, feeling fresh and clean and toweled dried but left his hair wet. If Neji saw him he would have given him a lecture of properly drying himself off to avoid being sick. He chuckled as he carried his 5'9 lean frame toward Neji's bedroom.

He crept into Neji's room to find neji flat on his back dead asleep. His hair was long for a male. It stained the cream colored sheets like rivers of milk chocolate. Parts of neji hair laid little stiff and damp, giving a sign that neji just went to sleep. Naruto always wondered why neji worked so hard. He wanted to ask neji that so many times but it seemed that he knew the answer but couldn't recall it because of his amnesia. He stared at Neji's sleeping form, watching the muscles on Neji's chest constrict while he breathed.

Neji wasn't much for dressing up for sleeping so he wore only a pair of worn jeans. Naruto's eyes glanced back up to Neji's face, which was half covered in his bangs by the shortest ends possible for neji. Neji had a face of elegance, yet it was also the epitome of virility. His body was sculpted hard with muscles unlike Sasuke's sinewy muscles. Even with hair like that, no one could ever mistake Neji for a woman.

The mound of lashes covered the slight opening of his lids hiding the glint of shiny silver that was his eyes.

Before he knew it Naruto was touching Neji's face. It was firm and smooth yet softened somehow by sleep. It was so close in comparison to Sasuke's. But Neji's felt-felt—

Naruto stiffened the moment the flashes of images assaulted him. Finally he was able to catch one. A body with hard muscles like neji moved against his. He didn't understand. That wasn't Sasuke body. It felt far more familiar and yet a stranger. Naruto left Neji's room as quickly as he could. He didn't want neji to wake up and see him basically sprawled on him moaning.

When the accident occurred, the doctor said he had amnesia and might be permanent the looks on his parents faces were heart wrenching. Neji who claimed to be a friend and his roommate sat through all of it with the most tortured face. He tried to hide it in Naruto presence but Naruto could sense the anguish on him. Naruto never tried to pry in Neji's business though he felt the need to. Neji seemed to go through his owned hell and Naruto didn't know what to do.

He shook off the sad realization and decided to do something for Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Past, love lost**

**By Tsubaki Uchiha**

**Chapter two**

The sound of the alarm grew louder as Neji slowly awoken. He groaned as he looked at the clock.

6 a.m.

He got two hours of sleep. Better than last night he thought to himself as he silently got out of bed, careful not to make a lot of noise to wake Naruto, who was hard to wake up anyway. Finally out of bed and out of the room, Neji smelled ramen.

"Hey Neji-kun!" a cheerful voice screamed. Neji looked in the kitchen area and saw Naruto in an apron, cooking breakfast. He grimaced as a stray memory in the past of Naruto cooking for him in the past…back then he would silently jump in joy for him cooking for him. Now it only made him angry and animalistic in his want for Naruto.

"You didn't go to sleep?" he asked Naruto. Naruto shook his head. "I thought I cook you something healthy since it's obvious that you don't eat correctly with my dad working you to the bone."

Neji sat after being coaxed by Naruto pleading blue eyes, looking down at the breakfast in front of him. Ramen beef flavored with hard boiled eggs. How could Naruto consider this a healthy breakfast?

Naruto sensing his hesitation looked up from his own breakfast to look at Neji. "What's wrong Neji?"

"This is a weird combination of food," Neji said bluntly.

"Neji, you're so mean!" Naruto pouted.

Neji picked up his fork, never a chopstick kind-of-guy and swallowed the ramen. Even though Neji claimed they were hard to eat he would still eat them. Neji glanced at the happy eating Naruto.

This was Naruto, but not Naruto.

The Naruto he knew was a confident, clever, sly, wild and elegant. Like a fox. He could walk in a room with all the movement and authority of an heir that he was. Women and men would stop and watch in lust, envy, or both. But all the looks held a level of respect. Naruto showed no fear, no ounce of weakness to anyone other than Neji. He could have an overbearing presence when he wanted to, but at the same time could look to Neji with the vulnerability of a new born pup.

The weakness would leak out allowing Neji to take control.

But Neji was no longer in control.

The Naruto that sat in front of him was childlike, beaming innocence that the other Naruto never showed so openly. People use to call him the Kyuubi because of his devilish behavior and clever wild pranks. Even his attire completely changed, not that Neji complained, he thought it was adorable for Naruto to dress like that. In a cute sporty way. He could imagine the old Naruto snarling in distaste of what he was wearing.

Neji frowned.

"Neji-kun"

He looked up to see blues staring uncomfortably close shining with curiosity.

"What Naruto?" Neji said.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked. Neji looked and stared long and hard into the once cunning eyes. The eyes that use to figure him out like a math problem. The eyes that once annoyed him so, now filled him with longing. "It's nothing."

"Neji-"

"I got to get to work," Neji interrupted. It was paining him to sit and watch the one person that will never be his again smile and pout at him with those lips…those blue eyes that gazed at him innocently with the knowledge that those same lush lips kissing and same beautiful eyes stare lovingly and lustfully at that arrogant ass of a man named Sasuke Uchiha instead of him. He had to leave now or he would lose it. Loose his control and any form of relationship he had now with his once lover. With that as a motivator, he left the half-eaten ramen at the table with a pouting Naruto, picked up his suit case sitting at the door thanks to Naruto and left deciding on buying a new suit instead of staying a minute more in their joint home to dress for work.

TUTUTUTU

Naruto stared sadly as Neji left quickly for work, not even sparing a chance to change clothes or shower. It made Naruto feel as though he didn't want his company. But Naruto had no say in his actions since he was just his friend. He didn't know why Neji gets up so early when he worked for Naruto's father. He stared down at the half eaten ramen on Neji's bowl. Neji barely eats these days ever since he was released from the hospital. He seen Neji's appetite decrease and decrease. The most noticeable time he realized was when he took Neji out for his 20th birthday over a month ago.

As Neji's best friend he thought getting him away from the stress of work and school Neji places himself in would do him some good. Although Sasuke didn't approve of choosing his friend over him he ignores him and decided to spend time with Neji anyway and suffer the consequences later. He took Neji to his favorite restaurant for some herring soba. A common but popular dish in Tokyo. Neji was a simple man when it comes to food. He ordered plain version of the soba and water. At the time Neji was in a relatively good mood when he ordered the food. They chatted and joked about the work and past friends. But when Naruto brought out the birthday cake and sang the song, Neji seemed more and more depressed. He topped off the song with thanks to his best friend. That only gave him a negative response. Neji stopped eating altogether and reduced the conversation to short curt replies. They left the restaurant in a depressing mood.

It scared Naruto because the ride back to their apartment, Neji aura was almost menacing. He wanted to delve in the reasons as to why his friend was behaving like that but decided against it as Neji seemed one step from losing it. Neji losing it was something he did not want to see. Once in the apartment, Neji silently said goodnight not once looking at Naruto as he went into his bedroom. After that Neji spent less and less time with him and give pained eyes that were always directed toward him.

Another time was when Neji was rushing to leave for work. Naruto mentioned his hair was a mess as it was straight and smooth on one side and a tangled mess on the other. He always had a problem with his long hair when he slept. He offered to help the distracted man by combing his hair for him. The moment Naruto hand touched him he stilled. Startled by Neji response Naruto stammered his reason for touching him.

At that instant, Neji pushed him against the wall with a feral look in his eyes. Wide fearful blue eyes met malicious silver ones. It felt like an eternity before Neji seemed to snap to his senses and his eyes molded into those of regret. He quickly let go as though Naruto burned him and mumbled he was late for work and left. Messy hair and all.

Unlike what Sasuke says he is not as clueless to a situation as people perceived him as. He knew whatever the reason for Neji's behavior; it had something to do with him. Whatever it was it was stuck in his past along with a couple of years pieces and bits of memory. He decided on relying on a friend to help him about it. But first Naruto had to shower and head to school. Unlike the silver eye prodigy, who was able to keep straight A's, Naruto had to work harder to maintain a B average. Naruto hopped out the shower and dresses in a white buttoned down shirt cargo pants with an orange belt and orange converses and a matching wristwatch. He grabbed his backpack and keys. His mind set on his current goal of the day, effectively distracting him from the distant and sorrowful friend he calls friend.

TUTUTUTU

Neji just finished the new plans of company investment and was bringing it to the president of the company. He felt good to finally be done with the week worth of work in two days. Especially when he could go home for a while before heading off to school. He knew Naruto wouldn't be there since he has classes in the morning and afternoon. He surely didn't want to look Naruto in those blue eyes of his again. Knowing Naruto he would probably get upset and hound him on it until he confessed. But he didn't know this Naruto. This Naruto keep a lot of stuff to him, reminding Neji of the fact that Naruto isn't his. Shaking the thought from his mind and focusing on his task he finally reached the president's door and paused. Once satisfied it was safe he opened the door and walked in.

Minato Namikaze, founder and owner of Namikaze enterprises sat looking over an indeterminable amount of papers carefully with an annoyed look the same way Naruto would do when he was forced to do his midterm essays. He signed the one that he scrutinized at then passing it off to the side. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, his wife and mother to Naruto, stood by his side reading updated information on the company sections and improvements.

Neji was glad to find them in a state of work. He couldn't help how many times he walked in on the business duo making out with each other. On his first day working for them he was given the pleasure seeing their passionate love. It was always a 50-50 chance that he will find them one way or another. Working or kissing. Unfortunately for Neji he always walked in on the latter. The couple is a 50+ of age. Thirty years of hard work and marriage and twenty-two of those years spent raising a son that is or was exactly their offspring in every shape or form.

Though they are over fifty they still love like 16 year olds. And strangely even look like Neji and Naruto age. Naruto naturally didn't think this odd as well as the lovemaking they do in public grounds since he grew up with it. This in turn made him an affectionate and optimistic person too. Despite their…habits and looks, they are revered as the perfect partners in business. They are hardworking and continually to do so in their older years. So basically, they can do whatever they so please and no one can complain.

Neji stood in patience for Minato to recognize him. When he did he moved forward and bowed respectfully to them both.

"Ah Neji-kun how are you today sweetheart!" Mrs. Namikaze said her long red hair framing her delicate face elegantly. He always smiled when he gazed at Kushina Namikaze. She was like a mother too him, never treating like a regular employee. Neji grew up without a mother and his father soon after became too ill to raise him on his own. Once he was sixteen, his father, before his death arranged him to move from country Kyoto to Tokyo with his cousin's family until he can live on his own. That was when he met Naruto and his parents. They became his surrogate family more than his cousin's did. Naruto's accident didn't change that either.

"Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze," he spoke formally.

"Ah! Stopped with the formalities, son," Minato said with a gleeful roar. Naruto was a splitting image of his father just softened with his mother genes. Minato was specially the reason for why he loved them both so much. Minato was another father that was there for him. Not that his own dad wasn't, just that Minato was able to be there for him. He looked up to him. So much that he wants to do the same as Minato in business. This is why he gives it his all to Minato and Kushina.

"Mother, father," Neji corrected happily. They both as if on cue beamed their copycat grins at him. It was like a light beckoning him out of his sorrow.

"I have finished the new plans for the next month," Neji answered.

"That's Neji for you! Always finishing up a week worth of work in a matter of days!" Minato bragged.

"Keep that up dear, you're going to make enemies in the company!" Kushina joked. Neji inwardly smiled at that. She was referring to rock lee the ever persistent and competitive friend that also worked there. He proclaimed himself his rival the day Neji entered the company.

"Nonsense! No one can compete with this kid here!" Minato said assuredly. The duo laughed in unison. Neji always thought it was eerie how they reacted to things in unison.

"So Neji-kun how is our son. He hasn't contacted us today since it is his time to come in and visit us." Kushina said with a little pout in her lip.

"Knowing him now he probably goes to be glued to the Uchiha again tonight." Minato said then paused. Neji knew that Minato sense the irritation but he brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Naruto is doing fine. He is out most of the night but other than that he is alive and well." Neji composure was hard as a steel rod.

"Neji-"

"Sweetheart can you get me the documents from the lower branch material requests I would like to get those review and done before the day is over." Minato interrupted. Storm gray eyes and striking blues looked at each other with silent understanding. She nodded and sweetly dismissed herself.

Once Kushina presence has left the atmosphere became a little denser than before. Neji looked upon the elder man in front of him. Minato busied himself with mock interest in the paper in front of him. Neji stood in uncomfortable silence as he waited for Minato to speak.

"Has Naruto had any improvements since the last week we seen him?" Minato slowly worded himself. "I swear he better be here at the company picnic next week."

"No father no changes since the last checkup he went to." Neji always accompanied Naruto on his trips to the doctor since the accident. Though it pained him to go he much rather go instead of allowing the Uchiha to go in his place. Minato seemed too had agreed to that as well. Since the Uchihas never rubbed Minato the right way. Especially knowing the relationship his son has with one of them. Luckily Minato was a very open man as well as Kushina, but the Uchihas were some he didn't want any affiliation with besides business even then it shaky business.

The Uchihas has always been an enemy to behold not only in business. The Uchihas deal with a lot of shady stuff that can get people killed. With the police force on their side their almost invincible. Minato business is the only true enemy to the Uchiha industries since they have many political backup.

But having someone he loved mingling with one of the Uchihas made Minato's stomach not sit well especially when that Uchiha is Sasuke Uchiha. The boy has a past of being mentally unstable. Although his mental state hasn't affected any of his skills of business and trade. Many of the shady things the Uchihas were involved in were because of their young son. Minato cautious as well as Neji.

"I know I might be hitting a sore spot Neji by making you watch Naruto but it's the only way that I can see to him being safe at least until he gets his memory back." Minato eyebrows pulled into an agonizing frown. "Because Neji… we both know that he shouldn't be with the Uchiha."

Neji knew what he meant. It kept him going with this painful game watching. But it still stung to watch. Nevertheless Neji bowed.

"I promise to until he gains back the life he has father… even if it takes an eternity."

Neji looked up to see Minato smiling sadly at Neji but it still held hope for Neji and Naruto as well. Neji stood up gave a sharp nod to Minato and left the office room and the sad father who shared only a fraction of the pain Neji carried.

TUTUTUTU

Bright blue eyes stared annoyed at the gray dull psychology door in front of him. More especially at the equally dull off-white cheap notebook paper that was written in comparison to the paper in elegant bold words.

_**Out for today. Please reschedule appointments for tomorrow. Prof. Itachi Uchiha.**_

It made Naruto boil in anger at Itachi_. He better have something important_. Naruto thought annoyed. Itachi rarely had things to do except go out with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Who was far too young for him in Naruto opinion. When he's absent he normally left the city to some partying that was supervised by his parents.

Naruto gave one last angry look at the paper. Hot enough to burn it and the door it was stuck too. He left the corridor of Tokyo University's communications department and entered into the science section of the school. He made a quick bee line to room 1106. Dr. Mio marine biology lab 2.

No one was there, which was fine for Naruto since he only went to check up on the samples that he and his class brought back from their trip to the beach a week ago.

Staring in the two clear separate glass cases he greeted the creatures inside.

"Hey you two looks like you're doing well!"

The creatures responded with no change in activity.

They were charged with keeping the small crabs and saltwater turtles that they gathered from the beach. Sadly for many of the class pets many had died off with =in a 48 hour timespan. Naruto's proud to say, were the only one that has lasted this long in the week. He collected a seaweed crab and a pipe nose seahorse the crab seemed to have gotten larger from the last time he checked it. And the seahorse was now five inches from the previous two and a half. He earned a passing A from the semester.

This was natural for Naruto. Biology was an easy simple subject for him. He never had to worry about calculating the wrong numbers since the evidence was right there for him to compute. Unlike business. Naruto was smart which was why he never failed but he was far from being another Sasuke or Neji.

Naruto true wish is to be a biologist or more specifically a marine biologist. Naruto wanted to say that to his parents so badly but he never had the courage to say so to his father that he didn't want to follow the business trade. His father loved him. He couldn't disappoint him or his mother. He thought Neji fit well. He could see it in Neji eyes when he went to work. He was always looking at everything with a critical stern and tired eye but through the tiredness he was happy with it. Neji should take over the business. Who said he had to be a family business?

But he saw the care in his parents eyes when he when he worked hard at business trade. Knew how much it meant to them. Which is why he never said it too any one, not even Neji or Sasuke. He only confided in his psychologist and friend Itachi. Which the bastard ditch him today o. Course. He met Itachi shortly after his accident. He was appointed to him to help gain his memory back. Neji didn't approve nor do his parents since he was a direct relative to the Uchihas matter of fact he was also the main heir until he told them he didn't want to become a businessman. This in turn earned Naruto and his family trust.

He liked Itachi because he was brave than him when it came to wanting the stuff he wanted. Naruto thinks maybe that's why he hasn't gained his memory back. Maybe he's scared?

Checking his watch he said farewell to his two week old family and headed out the classroom and out the building. He outside of Tokyo University was a standard design in his opinion but was a largely revered school. Luckily for him h got in with his talent no daddy and mommy help. Sasuke on the other hand didn't go through the exams as he and Denise did. His father influence got him in. Although he was completely capable of getting in without his parent's help. Sasuke was a little spoiled for his own good.

_Stupid Teme. _

Naruto sat by a nearby bench and decided to just enjoy the time by himself. It wasn't quiet in the least. "Hey stupid blonde!"

_So much for being alone. _

Naruto threw annoyed blue eyes toward the source of the insult. He glared at the rugged 6'0 male with brunette and tribal tattoos on his cheeks that somehow grabbed all the attention around him. He majored in veterinarian medicine at Tokyo University. They been friends since they started school three years back. He knew all about Naruto amnesia through Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba's girlfriend and Naruto's close friend.

Speaking of her, Hinata stood next to the huge loud obnoxious man like a quiet petite shadow. She currently smiled shyly at Naruto while she held Kiba's hand.

Naruto met Hinata in their sophomore year in high school in gym. Hinata was always lagging behind because she was too shy to ask for a partner. He agreed to her partner when she built the courage to ask him. Ever since then they were inseparable. Through her he met the newly arrived Neji. Couple of years later when they entered college, Hinata confessed her feelings to him. Sadly for the life of him he can't remember why he refused to go out with Hinata. He knew it wasn't because he was gay for he still saw women attractive. He assumed it was because of his amnesia took another piece of his memory from him.

But whatever the reason, she was happy now with the loud brute called Kiba. Strangely enough was quite the sensitive guy compared to his looks and size. He was always gentle toward Hinata and animals.

"Hi n-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered.

"Hi Hinata-Chan…Kiba," Naruto greeted making sure he purposefully changed his tone when he directed it at Kiba.

"Are you finished with your classes today?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm just enjoying the outside," Naruto said "well that is until a stray dog came and messed it up."

"Hey! Akamaru isn't even with me today!"

"Akamaru? I meant you," Naruto joked.

Hinata let out a chuckle. Kiba frowned and anger. "Hey you try to take my girl again?"

Everyone froze. Kiba realized a minute too late. "Sorry Naruto."

Naruto was missing many memories. Apparently changed his personality a bit. According to Kiba, he was an apparent flirt who whose arrogance outshined the brightness of his hair. But no matter what he could never imagine his self that way.

"It's fine Kiba," he reassured him. "Hopefully if my memories come back I'll remember a whole bunch of dog jokes to get you with."

Kiba laughed.

"Naruto-kun, a-are you doing s-something today? Hinata asked embarrassed.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"W-well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me and Kiba as well as Neji. Since it's rare we get to see you anymore."

Naruto knew that Sasuke took any extra time he got outside his classes and work. He hasn't seen them in two weeks since Sasuke always kidnapped him right outside of school. Maybe doing something with the gang might do some good to him and Neji.

"That would be great Hinata-Chan!" Naruto beamed "I'll go home and talk to Neji about it if he agrees ill call to set up the time! We'll have a lot of fun and Neji would-"

"Naruto."

The solitary word froze Naruto in midsentence. Naruto knew without turning around who it would be his name. It could only be one person that could make him react strongly. His heart sped up instantly from hearing the deep huskiness in that sensual voice. Naruto also knew from the looks that Hinata gave over his shoulder that it was. She nearly hid all the way behind Kiba's tall frame.

"Naruto" Naruto turn this time knowing that he didn't like Repeating himself. There behind him leaning on the pitch black Mercedes was Sasuke Uchiha. Head of Uchiha Industries top student at Tokyo University and Naruto's boyfriend. The Arrogant Confident sensual Dangerous beautiful Man stood staring with Hair and eyes as black As the Mercedes behind him. His skin was a stark contrast To the Mercedes In his hair it was Pale but not sickly just fair like Neji's. Sasuke Uchiha Regardless of his fame and wealth He was Sort of an outcast. At least at school Naruto observed. He never hangs around school Pass his classes and sometimes doesn't even show up for school. Not that It affects his grades any different. How many girls Fawn over him in many wants to be his friend Get he ignores it all. The only attention he gives anyone was Naruto, Which made Naruto feel special. And other things Naruto thought as he stared into the always heated gaze of Sasuke. He knew instantly what was on Sasuke's mind. Naruto's cheeks Flamed. Biting the inside of his cheek He tried to compose himself. For Kami sake, Naruto you have friends watching. "Hi Sasuke," he stammered it out a little like Hinata. Sasuke Stared at him for a long time before his eyes Wander over to the two figures behind Naruto. Naruto did not see the reaction. Whatever it was it must have been shocking the intimidating I Slid back to blue flustered ones. "You have something planned?" He spoke bluntly. "Uh maybe...I was going to go home to ask Neji if he wanted to catch the movie with Kiba and Hinata." Sasuke Eyebrow went up. _Uh oh_.

That meant he was happy with something. But Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke Feelings change his mind. Sasuke Moved from his position to go back to the driver's side of his car. "You want a ride home?" Naruto Hesitated. He knew by going with Sasuke He won't return home until real late at night Again. His options were few. Hinata and Kiba Still had classes which meant catching the bus or walking. The storm clouds with getting darker. He didn't want to walk not in this storm or catch a bus for that matter. "You take me straight home right?" He asked. Sasuke Stared at Naruto silently, Expression never changing. "Do you want one or not?" Naruto's shoulders sagged. He knew he wanted a ride. He knew he wasn't going to take him straight home either. He decided he'll Spin 1 hour with him Before going home. Silently he entered the car Waving back to Kiba and hinata. "I'll call you when I get to the house." Hinata and Kiba gave halfhearted nods. Before Naruto can see their responses, the car speeds off in the other direction.

TUTUTUTU

Onyx Eyes stared down at a sweating, panting blue eyed Naruto. Sasuke Love making that lovely face looks like that. He knew he made that happen... always made it happened. It made his male pride swells every time he looked into those flustered blue eyes. All he has to do Is just look into those eyes and an immediate change comes over Naruto. The moment he drove by the entrance of the school and spotted Naruto smiling it made him angry or possessive...Or both. Whichever he couldn't tell the difference anyway. He wanted him on the spot. He could never explain to Naruto why he thought that way.

"Sasuke!"

God.

If Sasuke was a lesser man he would have trembled by the sound of that lovely voice of Naruto's. Instead he settles for Low guttural growl. Sasuke Currently thrusts in Naruto. He knew Naruto couldn't get a coherent thought formed. He knew what Naruto was trying to say but he chose to screw him thoughtless than hear him speak anything but his name. Naruto's body listened in effort to control him. He bit down on his full luscious lips as he moaned with every thrust Sasuke made. Naruto was so close he could tell. Sasuke was at his limit as well. His muscles were tight with exertion. His breathing what's also hitched up a bit. But he could control himself. He wanted to see Naruto come. "Come Naruto." He whispered to the moaning blonde. At those words Naruto went over the edge. It was a spectacular sight. Naruto Eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed as he hovered at the edge of Pleasure and ecstasy. That pause was like the moment before falling over a cliff to oblivion. The moment when your heart stops and everything slows. That's what it felt like to Sasuke. Sasuke enjoyed waiting for hat moment. The moment past in the big scene begin. The loud Scream surrounded them both. Naruto try to grab hold of Sasuke but he stayed just out of reach. He didn't want to miss any part of Naruto's big performance. Naruto orgasms were always very long…Sasuke made sure of that. "Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked. His head whipped back and forth sending wet strands of blonde hair over his lust filled face. Naruto hands which can only grab what was in reach which was Sasuke's forearms, clawed deeply into them making little angry Red half-moons. Naruto bit down on his lip so hard a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his lips. Seeing the bright red on his mouth sent Sasuke over the edge. He came hard. So hard, that Naruto could feel Sasuke's release sending him into another uncontrollable orgasm.

Completely satisfied with the scene he allowed himself to come in reach of Naruto's grasp, quickly pulled into a tight lusty hug. Besides Naruto's vivid orgasm Sasuke also loved this part. Hearing the hummingbird beat of Naruto's heart under his ear. Naruto clung desperately to Sasuke which he didn't mine in the Least. The Silence that filled Sasuke empty life for once was comforting. Although Sasuke would've loved the silence better in his bed With Naruto instead of the back seat of his car.

"Sasuke how many times are you just going to do that in the middle Of driving?" Naruto implored tiredly. Sasuke did not reply. This was probably the fifth time he's taken Naruto out of the blue But his Urge to take him was so strong that he pulled over behind one of the Mini restaurants Buildings jumped out the car grabbed Naruto and threw him in the back seats. A Dark urge cross over him as he did this to the unsuspecting Naruto. "Anyway," Naruto said "It's time for me to get going I have to meet Neji to see if he wants to-"

That name.

Oh how Sasuke hated that Name. A swelling dark and scary feeling came out of the pit of his stomach.

He lifted his head up to look at Naruto. He can see the trickle blood starting to dry on Naruto's lips. He wanted to lick it.

"So?" Sasuke indicated to Naruto that he did not care. Sasuke knew very well Naruto wanted to go home. Away from him. To that man. To spend time with that man than him. That thought alone, allowing him go to see the Hyuuga made the black sticky feeling erupt in him and a Grey dark Fog over his mind. "Sasuke I'm serious" Naruto said nervously. Through the Fog Sasuke could see Naruto's terrified eyes widen. Whatever Naruto saw Sasuke knew it was scaring him. He didn't want Naruto to be scared but he also was going to let Naruto run.

"So am I"

Grabbing Naruto by the hair he pulled Naruto and turns him on his stomach. "Sasuke… No! Don't! I have to get going!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke can tell Naruto was scared but it only aroused him. He loved being the cause of all the emotions in those eyes... that voice... "You knew when you got into the car you weren't going home" Sasuke stated with no emotion. Naruto went stiff with Silence. Sasuke looked up from his Current task of kissing Naruto's back. Naruto was frowning with Regret. Sharp pain when off in Sasuke's chest. Was he regretting getting in the car? "You're upset with me" Sasuke said it in his ever so blunt voice.

"N-no! Never it's just that I wanted to do something with Neji-kun. He's been distant and everything I do to make him angry," Sasuke was getting pissed. Who gave a damn about him? Naruto was with him. Why is he thinking about someone else? Another surge of that sticky black feeling came up. This time much heavier in thicker and darker than before. His jealousy grew into an enormous black ball of anger and possession every time Naruto's spoke of the other man. His body stiffened in anger and renewed sexual frustration.

_Stop it._

Sasuke watched Naruto's lips continue speaking but he no longer listened. An almost physical fog covered Sasuke vision all the way down to a bullet hole directed Only at Naruto. Sasuke grab Naruto Face and turned toward him. The enticing trail of bright red glistened in all it taunting glory. His tongue was restless with the urge to lick it. Swallow it down and savor the sweet metallic hot taste of Naruto. Naruto's bright blonde hair was matted around his perfect face. Huge blue eyes wide shocked in fear.

Sasuke, his will stronger than his urge, rubbed it away with his thumb.

Naruto paused in mid-sentence.

"Shut up Naruto I don't want to hear another name but mine come out your mouth," Sasuke growled. He slams his mouth over Naruto's before any form of protest can come out. Then another session of dominating sex started. the rain drowning out the fierce sounds exchange between the two.


End file.
